<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lasting Memory by flames_kissed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744045">A Lasting Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed'>flames_kissed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacies Canon Alternations [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Loss of Virginity, Pregnant Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Landon tells Hope he’s leaving. She wants only one thing from him-a memory that will stay with her forever.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Past Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman, past Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacies Canon Alternations [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Last Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan">Handon fan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXo_luvaudrey2020/gifts">XoXo_luvaudrey2020</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set in 2x07.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landon approaches Hope as she lies on the bed,exhausted. His subconscious was saying everything he wish he could say,but he has other worries. He has Josie,beautiful Josie,that he doesn’t want to hurt. At the same time,the feelings he had for Hope have came rushing back to him. He loved-no <em>loves</em>- her. Why does everything have to be so damn complicated? Why couldn’t be simple boy meets girl?Fuck,if only...</p><p>If only she had told him who she was,more specifically who she was to him. Then the kiss with Josie would be just that-a kiss.</p><p>He lays down on the bed next to her and then kisses her forehead out of habit. She responds by snuggling into him. Clearly they have been in this situation before. He has to leave-he’s hurting the both of them. Clearly the monsters are after him so he can become his dad’s personal little sperm bank and it would be better if he left. But why can’t he leave her? She feels so much like home,a place he never had,and a place where he fits almost perfectly.</p><p>He then captures her lips in a kiss, soft and gentle. A kiss meant to be a farewell but she kisses him back so fiercely and passionately. Can he even do it? He kisses back,equally as powerful. If these are his last moments with her,he will savour them. He breaks the kiss.</p><p>“I’m leaving. The monsters are clearly after me.” he says as she whines at this comment. She doesn’t want him to go,she just got him back.</p><p>“Do something for me.” She whispers into his ear and he nods.</p><p>“Give me a memory I will never forget.” she whispers</p><p>“What kind?” He whispers back</p><p>“Be my first. Make love to me,Landon.” she whispers back and it startles him,that she would want them to share such a moment. She kisses him passionately as they devour each other.</p><p>Her hands move to his jeans,unbuttoning them as he unbuttons hers. They slide the bottoms down alongside their underwear as they kiss.</p><p>They are too caught up in the moment to think of precautions or the consequences that will result if they don’t use any. They just want the feeling of each other.</p><p>His cock is almost rigid at the thought of taking her finally. She drapes her legs over his in a sideways embrace as they kiss.</p><p>Their bodies are squeezed together,their bottom halves bare as his cock becomes rigid and she moves to take him inside her. The feeling overwhelms both of them,as they break the kiss to moan. They move their bodies together in synchronized motions that increase the moans and draw out short,frenzied breaths from the both of them.</p><p>His resolve is loosening as his climax approaches. She is beautiful this way and feels so freaking good. How can he leave?<br/>
His climax finally comes as he releases himself inside,filling her up with hot,sticky cum. Their bodies break apart as she dozes off in his arms,fully content.</p><p>He is gone when she wakes. Gone and leaves only a pathetic note as an explanation.</p><p>She laments on this as she shallows a pill the next day to prevent his seed from taking root inside her. She knows it is insane but a small part of her hopes it might. So she might have a reminder of him,everlasting in a child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not knocking the morning after pill(at all),just saying that sometimes it doesn’t work.(Like almost all kinds of birth control)<br/>Legacies_1024 suggested I go on with this,so I shall.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been two months since Landon left me,with only a note as explanation.</p><p>Lizzie and MG are hanging out in my room,talking.</p><p>MG whispers to Lizzie “You might think I’m crazy but I swear I can hear another heartbeat coming from Hope.”</p><p>Lizzie nods.</p><p>“MG,maybe you should leave for a bit. Girl talk,you know.” she whispers back and he leaves</p><p>“Why did MG leave?” I ask afterwards</p><p>“Okay,this is crazy but MG swears he hears another heartbeat coming from you. Which would mean...” Lizzie replies</p><p>“Fuck.” I hiss,at the realization. No,no...I can’t be...</p><p>“Hope?” Lizzie asks</p><p>“No,no...I took the morning after pill...” I reply</p><p>“Those things aren’t 100%.” Lizzie says</p><p>“It’s <em>his</em>, isn’t it?” Lizzie asks</p><p>“Yes.” I answer meekly</p><p>“Only once. We were so stupid...” I say,tacking it on.</p><hr/><p>Lizzie storms into Raf and Landon’s old room and grabs one of Landon’s shirts.</p><p>She lays out a map and performs a locator spell that leads her to Raf’s dad’s house.</p><p>Then she gets in her car and drives.</p><hr/><p>I relax on the front steps of Raf’s dad’s house. It has been relaxing,staying here and has helped Raf.</p><p>Expect... I can’t help but replay the moments I had with her. Especially the last ones.</p><p>A unknown car pulls up and Lizzie steps out.</p><p>“You’re coming with me,you thrift store hobbit!” she yells at me.</p><p>“Why would I do that?” I ask</p><p>“Because you knocked up my best friend! You better come back and step up or I will <strong>murder</strong> you.” She replies with a hint of venom in her voice. I know if she murders me,I will come back but...</p><p>Wait, hold up a second, knocked up her best friend? Lizzie only has two female friends,Josie and...Hope.</p><p>Shit. That means...</p><p>“Hope’s pregnant?” I manage to whimper out as Raf lingers behind me,coming to the sound of Lizzie yelling at me. His face falls at this reveal.</p><p>“No shit,Sherlock. Now get in the car with me!” Lizzie yells back at me.</p><p>I get in her car,still processing the news. It was only once,surely the universe wouldn’t be that...</p><p>Of course it would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Facing The Both of Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landon made a beeline for Hope’s room and was surprised when Alyssa Chang opened the door.</p><p>“Can I talk to Hope? Alone?” he asked</p><p>“Sure,whatever.” Alyssa said and left the room.</p><p>“Hope...” he said</p><p>“You left! You left right after I gave you my virginity and I only had a note to show for it!” she yelled at him</p><p>“Hope...but...we’re having a baby.” He replied,stuttering.</p><p>“What would happen if Lizzie didn’t go and find you,huh? I would be going though this alone!” she yelled back at him</p><p>“But I’m here! I want to be here with you and I want to be with you. I want to be in our child’s life!” he yelled back.</p><p>“Go. Away.” She yelled back and promptly threw him out of her room.</p><p>He walked a few steps only to be staring in the face of his other girlfriend who had a hurt look on her face.</p><p>“You <strong>chose</strong> her.” she hissed at him with venom dripping in her voice.</p><p>Landon stopped short at this,normally Josie was so sweet and nice.</p><p>“You could have done the decency of breaking up with me before you went and fucked her.” Josie hissed at him</p><p>“Josie...Josie..I never meant to...” he said,stuttering</p><p>“Oh,so you just slipped and fell penis first into her vagina?” Josie replied with sarcasm in her voice. He looked confused at that.</p><p>“Didn’t think so. You <em>meant</em> it,Landon.” She replied</p><p>“I never wanted to hurt you. Either of you.” he replied.</p><p>“But you did. Go and play happy families with Hope if she’ll let you.” She replied back and Landon looked shocked that she knew.</p><p>“MG can’t keep a secret to save his life. You gonna deny that its yours? <em>Don’t bother.</em> I know Hope would only give herself that way to you.” She hissed at him and stormed off.</p><p>How did he get both of the girls mad at him?</p><hr/><p>He started settling into his old room again. He thought of what to do-make up with Hope first or Josie? Hope.</p><p>Hope was the love of his life and the mother of his growing child. She held a life inside her,a life they had created together. They hadn’t meant to,but it happened all the same.</p><hr/><p>“You know you don’t have to go though with this,right?” Lizzie asked Hope who looked at her.</p><p>“I know. But...” Hope said,trailing off</p><p>“Part of me wants to. A life that we created, a life created in love. I can’t destroy such a life,Lizzie.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded</p><p>“You still mad at him for leaving?” Lizzie asked.</p><p>“Kinda of. I was more sad at the beginning but..” Hope said</p><p>“But?” Lizzie asked</p><p>“I don’t know how or what to feel anymore.” she responded,tearing up a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both of the girls avoided me for the next 2 weeks. It was awkward as hell especially as Lizzie occasionally shot me death glares.</p><p>Hope approaches me and I smile. Am I making headway finally? I have left her so many notes and tried to talk her so many times,with no response.</p><p>“Hey,my first ultrasound is in a few days. You can come if you want.” she said before leaving me in the dust. Rafael who was right next to me as she said this,leaned into me.</p><p>“Tell her you’ll go,that’s your in,man.” he said</p><p>“I don’t see how...” I started to say</p><p>“Part of the reason Hope’s so mad at you is because she thinks you would’ve let her go though this alone. Showing up to her ultrasound will disapprove that. On that note,it wouldn’t hurt to read a pregnancy book,man. Show her you will be by her side.” he said and I nodded</p><p>“Besides,don’t you want to be there?” He asked</p><p>“I do. Not just for impressing Hope but to see..” I replied</p><p>I ran after her and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me.</p><p>“I’ll be there.” I said to her and she nodded.</p><p>“Hope...” I said before she started walking away from me.</p>
<hr/><p>It was awkward waiting alone in the exam room for the ultrasound technician to come.</p><p>I looked over to Hope and said “Hope,I really am sorry...I thought me leaving would be the best for everyone.”</p><p>Before she could reply,the ultrasound technician came into the exam room and had Hope lift up her shirt. She squirted some kind of blue substance on Hope’s belly which caused Hope to whine a little.</p><p>“Cold.” she said</p><p>The ultrasound technician moved the wand over Hope’s belly before a blob like picture came on the screen and I looked at it in awe. A physical,living proof of our baby,created out of our love together. Hope was in awe too,I could tell.</p><p>“It looks like you’re ten weeks which would put your due date around June 23rd.” the ultrasound technician said</p><p>“Would like to hear the heartbeat?” the ultrasound technician asked and we both nodded.</p><p>Suddenly the room was filled with the little heartbeat of our baby. After a few minutes,the ultrasound technician removed the wand from Hope’s belly and tossed her a box of tissues to clean her belly off. Hope took two tissues and removed the substance off her belly.</p><p>“Would you like a copy?” She asked and we both nodded</p><p>“Two actually.” Hope replied and the ultrasound technician complied.</p><p>She printed out two copies of the ultrasound and Hope handed one of the copies to me.</p><p>I was still in awe of it as we left after Hope made her arrangements for her next scan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know you’re sorry. But that doesn’t change the fact you left.” I said,once we got back to school.</p><p>Honestly,all the notes and the times he tried to talk to me have almost weakened my resolve.</p><p>I still love him. I’m still in love with him,no matter how much I try and will myself not to be.</p><p>I vaguely look around to find Josie and find her in a common area. I don’t want to be near her,the reveal that I spelt with Landon tore whatever truce we had apart. She is always full of vitriol around me. So I head to her and Lizzie’s room and find Lizzie.</p><p>“It looks like a blob.” She says after I show her my ultrasound.</p><p>“No,it doesn’t. Here’s his head.” I say,pointing to a part of the picture.</p><p>She nods.</p><p>“Lizzie. I can’t stand to be around Landon without remembering how much I’m in love with him. Pregnancy hormones don’t help.” I say,thinking of all the sex dreams I have been having about him. Thank god Alyssa moved out when another single became available,because I often have to find relief afterwards. I’m so freaking horny,it’s ridiculous.</p><p>“If you want to forgive the hobbit,it isn’t any of my business. He has done a lot of grovelling in the past two weeks.” she replies</p>
<hr/><p>I hear a knock at my door and answer it.</p><p>It’s Landon,holding a box. The box is full of prenatal vitamins and a copy of <em>What to Expect When You’re Expecting</em>. He cares,he really does.</p><p>“Hope. If you would let me in and let me experience this journey with you,I will be forever grateful.” he says,reminding me of some of his apology notes.</p><p>I kiss him,passionately and fiercely. I pull him inside my room and shut the door. He breaks the kiss.</p><p>“I love you,Hope Mikaelson. I loved you when I couldn’t remember you. I love you as I stand here right now. I loved you even when I was dead. I think I always will.” He said</p><p>“I love you too,Landon Kirby.” I say,and capture his lips again and our tongues dance as we take each other in. We break the kiss to disrobe each other. He sits on the bed and I sit on his lap,fitting his now firm,erect cock inside me.</p><p>God,he feels good. I forgot how good he feels inside me,as he and I thrust together in sync. His hands grip onto my hips as we thrust. We both moan at the friction and the feeling of being one again. I can feel the pressure building with each and every thrust until I finally break and reach my release,creaming around his cock inside me. He moans my name at this sensation and reaches his own,spilling himself inside me as he does. We break ourlower bodies away but he kisses my shoulder softly and then my forehead until he captures my lips in a soft,gentle kiss. His hands move from my hips where they were during sex to my stomach.</p><p>“I love you’re doing this for me. You didn’t have to,yet you are. Growing our child inside you.” He whispered into my ear after breaking from our soft,gentle kiss.</p><p>“I promise I will be here every step of the way.” He whispers into my ear and captures my lips into another soft and loving kiss. I flip myself to straddle him and kiss him more passionately. God,I’ve missed him. This action doesn’t go unnoticed as his cock perks back up,ready for action once again. I break the kiss to lower myself down onto him,feeling as we join together once more.</p><p>“Fuck...” he grunts out as he takes the feeling of being inside me once more. He begins to thrust himself upward at a slow,steady,and gentle pace until I whine out. He feels so damn good. So fucking good.</p><p>“Landon...fuck...” I say as I feel the pressure building once more,feeling as I’m going to burst.</p><p>Sex dreams can’t compare to this feeling of him being inside me. I grip onto his back fiercely,tight on his skin as he thrusts at the same pace. This time,it is him who breaks first,spilling himself inside me with a groan of my name and I follow shortly afterwards,with a little moaned whisper of his name. We break apart and fall into an embrace on my bed. I snuggle into him,taking his scent in as he holds me. We both fall asleep in this embrace.</p>
<hr/><p>He is still here when I wake. In fact,he rolls over and kisses me full on the mouth. I kiss back and take his cock inside me,as we lay together side by side,back to back. Our thrusts together are slow and gentle,as we’re appreciative with each other. He’s kissing my shoulder and neck as we thrust together and whispering into my ear sweet nothings. We break together this time as we come in unison. I wish some of his kisses could leave marks,as if to tell the world we are each other’s and no one else’s. We hold each other together and his hand is cradling my stomach.</p><p>We are kissing together again,soft and gentle as his cock awakes once more and I let him flip himself on top of me as he thrusts himself inside me,earning moans from both of us. He is still kissing me as he goes on with his fast,gentle thrusts,only breaking apart for air. Again,we break together,holding each other as we reach our climaxes together. He breaks away from me and then pulls me into a embrace.</p><p>“God,I’ve missed you.” he whispers into my ear,causing me to giggle.</p><p>“Not as much as I missed you.” I whispered back.</p><p>“Every night,you would come and visit me in my dreams.” I whisper again</p><p>“What kind of dreams?” he asks,curiously</p><p>“The sex kind.” I reply back and he smirks,that beautiful awkward smirk.</p><p>“I bet the real thing is better than any dream.” he whispers back</p><p>“Of course.” I reply</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you think I stole part of Landon’s speech from 2x08, you’ll be right.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Indulging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I returned to my room after the night with Hope. Wow,what a night. I was forgiven and..well,the sex was great. So fucking great.</p><p>Rafael entered from the en suite bathroom.</p><p>“Did you sleep outside her room again?” Raf asked then sniffed the air, his eyes going wide.</p><p>“So how was it?” He asked me and I looked confused.</p><p>“How was what?” I replied</p><p>“The make up sex. Dude,I can smell both sex and Hope on you,so I can only assume...” he said</p><p>“Oh. Fantastic.” I replied</p><p>“You guys together again?” He asked</p><p>“We never really talked about that part.” I admitted</p><p>“You might want to. Just to make sure it wasn’t a booty call.” Rafael said</p><hr/><p>I approached Hope and lead her into a deserted classroom.</p><p>“What was last night? Are we together or...?” I asked her.</p><p>“Last night was beautiful,Landon. I thought we got back together...” she said and I nodded.</p><p>She shut the door and muttered a invisibility spell.</p><p>She leaned over and kissed me passionately and frantically. I kissed her back with equal vigour.</p><p>“Well,we are together...alone.” she said seductively,pressing herself against me. Almost as if she would want us to meld together. She leaned up towards my ear and whispered</p><p>“Do you have any idea how fucking horny I am right now?” she whispered,causing me to stop in my tracks.</p><p>“Really...” I managed to whimper out</p><p>“Blame our baby.” she whispered to me and led one of my hands up her school skirt and to her soaking wet panties. My hand pulled part of them aside to touch her,causing her to whine. God,she was so wet.</p><p>“All for you,handsome. I can’t stop thinking about how fucking good it felt to have you inside me.” she whispered,moaning at my touch as I went on touching her. She then pulled my hand away and pulled her panties down. She laid down on the floor,legs spread wide so I could see how fucking soaked she was. I dropped to the floor with her and dove under her school skirt,taking to her pussy like I was drinking ambrosia. I licked and kissed and sucked,all gaining beautiful sounds from Hope.</p><p>“Ah...ah...” she moaned at my movements of my tongue on her clit.</p><p>“Oh...oh,Landon...OH!” She moaned out as she came,her vagina dripping her cum onto the floor. I was growing a tent in my jeans,visibly so. God,how good it would feel to be inside her now...</p><p>She got up and leaned over one of the tables that served as desks,exposing her bare ass and pussy to me as I got up as well. She looked over her shoulder seductively at me.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Fuck me.” she moaned</p><p>I made quick work of my jeans and boxers,dropping them to the floor. I entered her,filling her up to her hilt. We both moaned as we felt our bodies join. I thrust soft and gentle.</p><p>“Faster! Harder!” she moaned out as I hurried up the pace and made the thrusts harder. We both moaned at the feeling of the fast paced,hard thrusts as I dove in and out of her pussy.</p><p>“Fuck...don’t stop...don’t stop...” she moaned out in between her short and frenzied breaths</p><p>“I’m not going to stop...” I moaned as I went with the thrusts,feeling myself getting closer and closer to cumming.</p><p>“Ah...ah...fuck...Landon...” she moaned out as her walls collapsed around my cock and the they retracted only to collapse around my cock again.</p><p>“Oh...oh...ah...fuck...Hope...” I moaned out as I reached my own climax and split my seed inside her. I pulled away shortly after,gaining a whine and a whimper from her. She was still bent over as I saw some of my cum drip down her legs to the floor.</p><p>We gathered our bottoms and pulled them up. She was looked at me seductively,momentarily satiated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Our Little Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had a little bump.</p><p>I looked into the mirror in wonder as I took it in.</p><p>A physical reminder of the life growing inside me.</p><p>Not that I needed much a reminder with all the side effects,most prominent was the almost unfulfilled need of sexual release. God help my boyfriend as I was pulling him aside at least three times a day for us to fuck. He didn’t seem to mind that much.</p><p>Today was the big day-my 16 week ultrasound,one where Landon and I could find out if there was a little girl or a little boy inside me. Landon arrived at my door.</p><p>“Time to see our little bird,Hope.” he said,reaching out for my hand. I placed my hand into his.</p><p>Little bird was what Landon had taken to calling our baby inside me,after he found out my father used to call me ‘the littlest wolf’.He often spoke to my belly in a loving,soft tone as to get the baby used to his voice. His hands were often at my stomach,even though it would take a month or so for him to feel the baby move.</p><hr/><p>We had gotten back from the appointment to find out it was a little girl inside me.</p><p>We snuggled together on my bed.</p><p>“Our little bird needs a name.” he whispered into my ear.</p><p>“Linette. It means ‘little songbird’.” I whispered back</p><p>“Her middle name should be Raphaëlle.” he whispered back</p><p>“After Raf?” I asked and he nodded.</p><p>“Linette Raphaëlle Kirby.” I said.</p><p>We both snuggled our hands together on my little bump.</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet her.” he whispered and kissed my check softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Linette does mean bird(among Grace and a little lion,take your pick) but the source I picked said “a small songbird” and Raphaëlle is the female French version of Raphael(Rafael)<br/>I thought of ‘little bird’ as a term of endearment after rewatching the Originals clips a bit and technically Phoenixes are birds or at least bird like.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Daddy’s Little Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I fiddled with a new part of my necklace,a promise ring given to me by Landon for Valentines Day. It had our birthstones in the front and was engraved in the inner part of the ring-<em>Always and Forever</em>. He had got my ring measurements from before the pit,as this was supposed to be mybirthday present last year.</p><p>Then I felt a little flutter between my hips and my hands flew to the space between.</p><p>“Wow.” I whispered out. My-no <em>our</em>-baby was moving</p><p>“Hello,baby.”I whispered downward toward my stomach. Another flutter passed,causing me to whisper out my excitement again.</p><p>When will Landon get to feel this beautiful,exciting feeling?</p><p>Little perfect Linette,our beautiful expression of the love shared between us.</p><p>I walked towards Landon and kissed him.</p><p>“Our baby just moved.” I whispered into his ear as I broke the kiss.</p><p>“Shit. For real?” He said as his hand went flying towards my stomach,placed lovingly.</p><p>There was that beautiful little fluttering again.</p><p>“I don’t feel anything. Maybe it’s too early.” He said,with a pout.</p><p>“What does it feel like?” He whispered</p><p>“Like butterflies in my stomach.” I whisper back and he pulls me into a gentle loving kiss holding me tight. We break the kiss,but stay in the soft embrace,our foreheads against one another’s.</p><p>“I can’t wait to feel our little bird, Hope,” he whispered, one of his hands on top of my bump.</p><p>More flutters came.</p><p>“I think she likes the sound of your voice,” I whispered and he looked surprised and then content.</p><p>“I guess she’s going to be a daddy’s little girl then.” He whispered</p><p>“I was. I know you will spoil her.” I confessed</p><p>“Oh,of course.” He replied back and then let out a beautiful laugh.</p><hr/><p>It was two weeks later when Landon finally felt our little bird move.</p><p>Both his hands flew toward my bump as he felt the tiny little kick.</p><p>”Wow.” He finally said, in amazement.</p><p>”That’s what I said the first time too.” I responded, kissing his cheek softly.</p><p>Another tiny little kick happened as Landon’s hands were still on my stomach.</p><p>”I don't think I will ever get tired of feeling this.” he mumbled, his face full of amazement and adoration.</p><p>”Say that when it’s 3 in the morning and she’s dancing on <span class="u">your</span> bladder.” I say back, giggling.</p><p>He let out a laugh at that. He kissed me on the cheek, softly and lovingly.</p><p>”This is finally happening. I’m getting everything I ever wanted.” He whispered softly and pulling me into an embrace.</p><p>”A beautiful life partner and a family.” He whispered out, so softly I could bearly hear him.</p><p>I snuggled closer into him, taking him in. I was perfectly content.</p><p>A little whisper, that had been in my head since I was fifteen, said <strong>”Mate.”</strong></p><p>She had been whispering this since before I threw myself in the pit. It was my inner wolf, acknowledging Landon as her mate.</p><p>She was so pained, both of us were when we saw him with Josie.</p><p>Do you know what they say? <em>Wolves mate for life.</em><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span>It just so happened that both our lives were immortal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Always You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope woke to Landon leaving soft,gentle kisses around her stomach.</p><p>“Mommy’s feeling a little left out here.” She said.</p><p>He broke his lips off her stomach and smiled</p><p>“We can’t have that,now can we?” He said before capturing her lips with a soft gentle kiss while they held each other close.</p><p>They broke the kiss to stare into each other’s eyes as his hand rested protectively and lovingly around her stomach. His other hand was caught up in her hair.</p><p>A little kick broke the moment.</p><p>His hand gripped more tightly around her stomach.</p>
<hr/><p>Elsewhere,a male body rose from the pit.</p><p>“What do you want,Father?” He asked</p><p>He followed his feet until he reached just outside the Salvatore School,watching as Hope and Landon walked around the grounds,hand in hand.</p><p>Then he noticed the state of Hope’s belly,raised and rounded in the way only pregnancy does to a woman’s body. He watched as their hands broke apart and his little brother’s hand flew toward the bump,holding it gently.</p><p>
  <em>I’m seventeen,I’m not interested in procreating.</em>
</p><p>He mused at what his little brother had said when he had learnt of his true purpose,to be the meat suit for his father. Apparently he had been wrong,if his gestures towards the tribrid were anything to go on. His little brother had foolishly gotten Hope Mikaelson(the only one who could truly destroy his father) pregnant.</p>
<hr/><p>On their walk,Hope and Landon encountered someone they had both been avoiding for months.</p><p>“Oh look,my ex boyfriend and his little pregnant slut.” Josie hissed out.</p><p>“Hope isn’t a slut.” Landon said,jumping in to protect Hope.</p><p>“What else would you call a girl who knowingly sleeps with another girl’s boyfriend?” Josie asked with venom in her voice</p><p>“Home wrecker? Tramp? Whore? No,whores get paid. You gave it away for free.” Josie added on</p><p>“Josie...” Hope started to say</p><p>“I’m not listening to some knocked up slut who helped break my heart. Who claimed to be my friend, all while knowing what she did.” Josie replied</p><p>“Have fun with your slut,Landon.” Josie said before walking away.</p><p>Hope started crying almost right after Josie left which caused Landon to pull her into an gentle,loving embrace.</p><p>“You aren’t a slut,Hope. Josie’s just hurting,just lashing out.” Landon whispered into her ear</p><p>“Because we hurt her.” she whispered back,cuddling closer into his loving embrace.</p><p>“We never meant to. She was always going to end up hurt,Hope.” he whispered back</p><p>“Because I would have always chosen you.” He said,with confidence in his voice and then captured her lips in a gentle loving kiss and rubbed her bump lovingly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Deals Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agent Clarke also met Josie on his stroll.</p><p>“Clarke.” she whispered.</p><p>“Josie Saltzman. What can I do for you?” He asked</p><p>“Nothing. Expect if you turned back time and Hope never jumped in the Malivore pit so he and I never...” Josie said, pressing a tissue to her cheek as tears rolled down it.</p><p>“Afraid I can’t do that, sweetheart. But I can help you make them pay.” Ryan whispered and reached out to Josie with his hand spread wide.</p><p>“Deal?” He said and Josie grabbed his hand. They shook hands.</p><p>“Deal.” Josie said.</p>
<hr/><p>“Someone has a birthday coming up.” Hope whispered into Landon’s ear as they cuddled together on his bed.</p><p>“Who? You or Me?” Landon replied</p><p>“You. Then me. I was wondering what I could do for you.” Hope replied</p><p>“At the risk of sounding like a typical guy, a blowjob?” He said and then Hope giggled.</p><p>“You already get those.” She said, though her giggles and playfully smacking him.</p><p>“Never a birthday one, though.” He replied and she giggled some more.</p><p>“We’ll see what we can do.” Hope finally said after breaking from her giggles.</p><p>They then kissed, chaste pecks as they cuddled as his hand was on her belly. A couple kicks passed and they snuggled together some more.</p><p>Raf slowly slipped in as he saw the cuddling, albeit clothed couple. Hope then untangled herself from Landon to leave.</p><p>“You know where to find me.” She whispered before she left the comfort of his embrace.</p><p>She passed Raf on her way out.</p>
<hr/><p>MG and Lizzie were hanging out together at the docks. Her relationship with Sebastian had crashed and burnt a few months ago, and she was snuggling into him.</p><p>She then pressed her lips to MG’s and pressed her tongue against his mouth,begging for entrance. He then opened his mouth and he let her tongue dance with his. They broke apart.</p><p>“Lizzie...” he whispered.</p><p>“Did I make a huge mistake? Do you not like me anymore?” Lizzie asked</p><p>“No. Not a mistake.” He said before pressing his lips against hers again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>